


The Thousand Things

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Thousand Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

It cut me to the quick, your look  
Eyes penetrating, mouth spread wide  
In a smile that told me the thousand things  
You wanted to do to me. You acted on want.

You sank your teeth deep into my neck  
And drank. And I gasped. Clenched my hand  
In your hair, wanting you and needing you  
You drank and lapped at my soul and my blood.

When I rose, felt sharp teeth and sharp vision  
Your look of pride as you fondled the rope  
Told me what I was. You took my wrists  
And tied me, mercilessly, eyes gleaming and tongue questing.

And all I could do was moan in your touch  
And all I could see were your eyes, teeth, lips  
And all I could feel was your bite, your kiss, your tongue  
And all I could be was under you, inside you.

Your groans were loud as you laid the sword  
Against my chest, not breaking skin. I felt  
The cool blade, icy fire compared to the heat  
I was sunk to the hilt in, drowning in.

You cut the ropes with that blade; my turn  
I took it, rolled you over, tied you where I had been  
Moving insatiable inside you, making you mewl  
Bucking, pressing against me as I bit down.

The sword gleamed in the light of the candles  
Flashed as I drew it across you, a shallow welt  
I lapped at the blood bubbling up before it healed  
My pace quickened, slackened, quickened again; you ached.

You poured forth your ecstasy onto my hand,  
Calling my name; "Merry!" you nearly screamed  
And I licked you hard with the flat of my tongue  
Breathed "Pippin, ohh," and burst inside you.

I cut you down, licking your scored wrists and growling  
Your teeth scraped my chest, fingers finding my curls  
And I lapped at your tongue; you made them dance  
Curling every part of ourselves around each other on the bed.


End file.
